Ten Seconds
by Queen BEE 16
Summary: 'If I can come to work on time for the next month then I get your three favorite dresses.' 'Fine but when you lose you have to kiss Kish, for ten seconds' Can Ichigo make it? read and find out. One-shot


**Hey everyone, this is my first TMM fanfic, but my 15 story. **

**I have wanted to write a Kish X Ichigo story for a while but I never got an idea. Luckily I came up with this one, so hope you like it. **

**P.S. I am sorry for anyone reading this who likes Aoyama-kun, I don't. Anyway, on with the story.**

**-0o0-**

One Mississippi, Two Mississippi.

Kish froze when my lips came in contact with his. However that didn't last long, already he was kissing me back. My eyes were shut tight; I didn't even dare open them. This was just too embarrassing. His arms were wrapped around my waist keeping from escaping, not that I would. If I don't kiss him for ten seconds, it doesn't count and I would have to kiss him again. Stupid Mint, stupid bet. I didn't even loose even if Mint said I did. I came in only one minute after my shift was supposed to start. It all started almost two week ago when I came in late, again, although my reasoning behind it was acceptable.

_Flashback_  
_I was running to get to work when I saw Aoyama-kun on one of the park benches. His back was to me so I decided to surprise him. I slowly crept up to him and was just about to call out his name when I saw what he was doing. He was kissing another girl. I yelled out his name and when he saw me I heard him trying to make some sort of excuse but my mind had powered down. I ran away before he could say anything else. Of course Ryou didn't care about my now broken heart and still yelled and took money out of what little he paid me. It was only Mint, Lettuce and I at work that day. Zakuro was off touring her new line of clothes abroad. Pudding wasn't at work either. She had to take care of her little siblings, who had gotten sick from the flu. Lettuce was more understanding about my predicament. Mint just sat at her normal table and drank her tea, so in truth it was only Lettuce and I working. When I came out from changing I heard Mint laughing slightly. "What's so funny?" I yelled at her. I didn't want to deal with her arrogant attitude today. She completely ignored me and sipped her tea. "Excuse you, but I asked a question. If you don't plan on answering it, at least get up and help around the café." _

"_What I find funny is that Ryou doesn't get you will always be late for work." Mint said, not even looking at me and taking another sip of tea. I glared at her and when she noticed, she glared back. _

"_I could be on time." I told her, placing my hands on my hips. She just rolled her eyes. "You want to make it a bet?" I yelled. This caught her interest, and she put her tea cup down and stood up. "If I can come into work on time for a whole month, I get…" I thought hard of something she would hate. "I get three of your most favorite dresses to keep forever." I said with a smug smile. I watched as her eyes widened. If there was one thing Mint liked more than bossing me around was her clothes._

"_Fine but you lose and come in late just once; you have to kiss Kish for a whole ten seconds. If you break it off early it does not count." Mint half yelled back. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and a smug look on her face. _

"_WHAT!" I yelled. All the costumers around us looked at me but I didn't care. She knew as well as I did what would happen if I was the one that kissed Kish, and now that Aoyama-kun was out of the picture there would be nothing to stop him. I preferred my life exactly like it was now. I didn't want to go off to find some 'paradise' with a perverted alien._

"_Now here I thought you were a cat, not a chicken." Mint said. No way was I going to let her win this. I was not going to kiss Kish. _

"_Deal," I said as we shook hands. "Starting tomorrow I will be on time for work for a whole month." _

"_Hey, get back to work!" Ryou yelled from the kitchen. I immediately set out taking orders while Mint sat back down for her tea time._  
_End Flashback_

Three Mississippi, Four Mississippi

I could feel Kish start to deepen the kiss. He was pressing his lips harder onto mine. I was just stayed completely still. Although this was not my first kiss, thank him for that, I still didn't know what I was doing. Before when Kish tried to kiss me it would always be quick, and if it was longer I would hit him. Not even Aoyama… no I will not think of that jerk. He didn't even have the decency to tell me we were over. He just started going around school with the blond and acted as if we were nothing. I wondered if my ears and tail would ever pop out. They usually did when I was happy. Wait, did I really just say that? How could I be happy kissing Kish? He is my enemy. He is trying to kill all humans. I should not be even getting this close to him unless it's in a fight. Stupid Mint, she is going to pay for making me do this somehow.

Five Mississippi, Six Mississippi

Four more seconds and then I can stop this and run home. As I think about it more, I doubt I would even make it three yards let alone to my house. I hate to admit it but Kish was defiantly stronger and faster than I was. Not to mention his stupid ability to teleport everywhere and anywhere he wants to go. That includes my room which I hate most of all. I have lost count how many times I have caught him in the tree outside my window. He would even get inside my room sometimes when he thinks I'm asleep. I don't know how many times he has actually been in room because he might come when I did fall asleep. From what I have secretly watched, he doesn't do much. Just stares at me while I sleep, mumbles stuff I can't understand, tucks me in if the blankets fall off. He doesn't stay for very long so I just let him. I can't do anything anyway. If I yell at him to get out, my parents would wake up and then my dad will get all crazy about a boy in my room. He will start asking questions and knowing Kish he will make things worse by calling me his and then everything will be a mess. Yet, if I transform into Mew Ichigo I would have to fight him outside in the dark, when he has the upper hand.

I opened one of my eyes slowly. Kish's eyes were also closed which was a little weird since he usually kissed me with his eyes open. I would always see his gold eyes looking straight into mine. Although it was different liked it, with that thought running through my mind I felt my ears pop out on the top of my head and my tail wind around my leg. I hated that I never get to control when and why my cat genes activate. I can't even move my own tail, which by the way had unwrapped itself from my leg and rewrapped itself around Kish's. I was so embarrassed. I could feel Mint still watching us. Since I had 'lost' she had been walking with me everywhere to make sure if I saw Kish, I would kiss him. I wondered if she would shut up now, and leave me alone. Don't get me wrong, Mint was one of my best friends and I didn't want to lose that friendship; I just didn't like how she always bagged on me for no reason. Maybe, just maybe Mint would loosen up after this.

Seven Mississippi, Eight Mississippi

Two more seconds. I started to think of something to do when I break this kiss. What could I do in this situation?! Do I yell at Mint? Do I say something to Kish? I have to say something to him in the end. Should I tell him this was all a bet that I still hated him, but I had to kiss him. That seemed to rude to say, I wouldn't feel comfortable about it. Besides, I never really did hate him did I? I mean sure, he wanted to take Earth for his own, but that was only for his people. I thought back to everything Kish had ever done and said to me. Sure he always called me his toy and kept saying only he could kill me, but that means in a way he would protect me from anything else right? It is official, I am completely confused. I didn't have my 'love' for Aoyama-kun to stop me from thinking about all of this now. If Kish really did love me what would it mean for us? Why am I thinking there is an 'us' now?! How could there be an 'us' when I don't even like Kish like that, or do I?

I felt something slide gently on my lower lip. What was Kish doing?! How could he be thinking like this when I don't even know how I feel about him? I wanted to run now, run far away and think about what is really going on. How much time to I have left to kiss Kish? Half my mind is say it must be ten seconds already, I can pull away and Mint can say nothing about it. However, the other half is saying it doesn't matter how long has passed because it didn't want this to end. It was at times like these when I was glad I had animal DNA in my body. Animals were better connected to their instincts. I can let my cat self take control and then I will know exactly what I should do. They had never before led me into a wrong decision. I felt Kish slide his tongue over my lips again and this time I let my cat take control. It wasn't until my lips were already open did I understand what it was doing, but I didn't care. My arms started to wind their way around his neck. I lost all sounds from Mint and the park. Kish could have teleported us back to my house or even his ship except I didn't care. I was still a little confused but I just followed my cat instincts.

Nine Mississippi, Ten Mississippi

Kish and I continued to kiss. My tail had stopped changing legs to wrap around and just twisted in the air behind me. I was slowly running out of breathable air but it didn't really matter to me. I didn't know if I was under the effect of my cat genes but I didn't care. I liked what I was doing. Never before had I felt so loved. Aoyama could screw around with how ever many bimbos he wanted, I was happy with Kish. I didn't even care if I was just some toy to him that he would throw away in the end. As long as he kissed me like this again before I died I would be okay with it. After awhile longer we broke apart, panting a little from lack of air. I stared into his loving gold eyes and saw how red my face looked. Quickly I took my arms from around him and held them tightly in front of me. I turned to Mint who was still standing a few feet away from us; he mouth hung wide open in disbelief. "Umm, was that ten seconds?" I asked my voice weak from my long kiss with Kish.

She nodded slowly. "That was actually close to fifteen." She said. At this my mouth hung open. "I guess it was a good think you lost the bet." Mint said regaining her snobby attitude.

"You lost a bet? What does she mean by that, Koneko-chan?" Kish asked. I turned back to face Kish. He looked confused and I didn't blame him.

"Well, you see…" I shuddered. How was I supposed to tell him I was basically forced to kiss him?

"We had a bet, a deal of sorts, that said if she didn't come into work on time for a whole month then she had to kiss you for ten seconds. She lost and that explains the situation. Although I never counted on her to kiss you longer than those ten seconds, that was most likely a surprise for all three of us. Anyway, I need to get home and feed my dog." With that Mint left Kish and I standing in the middle of the park. However before she was completely out of sight she turned back and said, "Don't worry about coming into work tomorrow. I'll cover for you; you spend some time with your new boyfriend." Mint was gone before I could yell at her.

"My little kitten's boyfriend, I like that sounds of that." Kish whispered. I turned to him slowly and smiled. I wasn't sure what we were going to be doing tomorrow but I figured if I was with Kish I would be okay.

**-0o0-**

**There you go. Then end of this little one-shot. **

**I know it is a little fluffy and cheesy but still sweet. **

**Thank you for reading and now please review. **


End file.
